Son of Athena:I Am The KNIGHT!
by Chiba Taiki98
Summary: This one is a demigod Naruto but he is the son of Athena and Thomas wayne! So yeah he is pretty cool. Pairing is NaruxYandere!female villains and that includes genderbent ones too.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this has been in my head for quite a while and basically it's Naruto but as the son of Athena and Batman! I mean come on! Tell Me you haven't pictured a child of Athena being Batman! Any way This takes place after Gaia but Naruto is a grown man and knows who is mother is and where the camp is but hates both because his mother abandoned his father Thomas Wayne Who Later remarry's to Martha and Naruto Replaces Athena with her. Pairing is Naruto x Female Batman Villains and Genderbent ones!**

 **Disclaimer:I own Nothing!**

 **Chapter I**

 **Black Mask's Fury.**

Bats on a cave ceiling all gave a shriek and flew away as a metal door opened and a Man with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped in with weird armored grey pants and black boots and a tight grey muscle shirt showing of his six pack and duck wings.

The Blonde man sighed and unknowingly to him the gods were watching him like they did to every other demigod and were disappointed to find that they all were either dead or too boring and and they kept looking for one that wasn't and they stumbled onto this one a child of Athena but found it strange that he had blue eyes instead of grey but shrugged and continued watching him.

The Blonde man lifted a hand and pressed it onto a hand scanner and a voice was heard all around him. **_"Welcome Mister Naruto Wayne To the bat-cave."_**

And a giant black jet was lifted up on a platform and a glass casing holding the res of his suit came up as well and he put it on and an old man walked to him and said "Sir wouldn't you want to spend Christmas eve in your house?" Naruto answered in a really gruff voice and said "No,Not when their are criminals out there and i won't rest till i put them behind bars,Alfred you know this." And he walked over while pulling his cowl up and climbed into the jet and putting in the coordinates for Blackgate and took off flying.

( **Point of no return** by _Starset_ Plays.)

He got there and was shocked at all the burning and destruction but steeled himself and crouched through it and walked up but the warden and a bulky man with a black mask and a pipe walked across from him with the warden fearing for his life and the thug chuckling but Naruto grabbed his shoulder and judo slammed him and chopped the warden's neck knocking him out and Naruto walked forward and knocked the other thugs until he heard a scream and looked up at a woman with a curvy figure and long toxic colored green hair,and scales all on her body and she was abnormally tall like almost eight feet.

The gods where shocked none more so than Athena who was worried.

The woman sniffed the air a couple of times and looked directly at him and smirked as her toxic colored green eyes glowed and licked her lips with her long tongue making Naruto shiver in fear,she blew him a kiss and he rolled out the way and she frowned and left and Naruto tried to follow but had to sneak passed a guard and spray some explosive gel on the wall beside him and detonated it knocking the thug out and he went forward and eventually came across a woman with a white suit and a black undershirt and grey tie and a black skull like mask with long black hair flowing behind it and the crocodile woman and some thugs in a hallway killing some guards,after they grabbed commissioner lobe and left Naruto jumped down gaining the attention of some prisoner's and thugs.

Naruto got ready and grabbed some batarangs and fought them the first one he ducked under a punch and shot his elbow forward breaking the arm and palmstriked the prisoners face knocking him out and he turned and threw all the batarangs in his hand and they all knocked them out and he ran and grapneled onto the ledge and ran to a room and saw that black mask and her thugs put Lobe into the gas chamber and a woman with a band around her head and a calendar in her hand walked out and winked at him and he grit his teeth feeling helpless and punched the glass cracking it and he walked backwards and ran at the window and burst through it but was too late to stop either black mask or Calendar-woman and too late to stop the death of Lobe and vented on some thugs that came in.

Naruto ran his cape flowing behind him as he ran after Black mask and Killer Croc but came across a destroyed stairway and listened as Black mask yelled at Croc and first heard Croc's voice and nearly blushed at it but didn't "Sorry boss." And he picked up a chip and put it in his guantlet and grabbed his grapnel gun and fired it and zip lined up to some ladders and climbed up and on the roof.

Black mask stepped onto a helicopter and turned to Croc but she sniffed the air and told her employer that she'll stay back and the copter took off and she snuck behind some canisters and waited.

Naruto got on the roof and was confused though that turned to fear when Croc pounced on him and licked his cheek and said "Now i finally get to meet you mister bat!" Naruto Grunted and kicked her of him and got up and dodged a swipe from her and threw some batarangs at her and they stunned her enough to let him run up and lay a beat down and grab her feet and slam her in the ground knocking her out but she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him and then she fell back asleep.

Naruto was confused but he got in his batwing and left for the cave.

The gods were overall shocked none moreso than Athena i mean her son was a vigilante modeled after a Bat!

Zeus rubbed his beard in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I can finally make story's now I haves moved with my mom and step dad and I got a new. phone!

Chp.2

Naruto was in his cave looking at the data from that drone and linked it to miss penguin a rather adorable plump woman but she is a crime queen and he looked at the footage a cursed loudly taking the Gods by surprise as their was quite a number of female assassin's after him including Janet Crane or the scarecrow.

He grit his teeth and prepared himself and got in his batwing and left ignoring Alfred who sighed sadly and left to put up the plate of food that had become cold.

Naruto was flying when the jet malfunctioned and he jumped out on a tower as a woman's voice rung in his ear.

"Well hello there Batman! I have been watching you for years and i must say you are quite the challenge and catch if I do say so. So! I have towers like this set all over Gotham and they don't let you use your batwing so I guess your just a bat without wings. Hahaha."

Naruto grit his teeth and grapneled up the tower and hid in a vent and listened to to look a and sneakily knocked the one in front of the vent out and quicklythrew a remote batarang and knocked out the one with the hostage and grabbed her bridal style and sat her down behind some boxes and left but noticed a dead body and a strange lock that a card could open.

He played a hologram of what happend and found the keycard and unlocked it and walked in and there was a woman there she stood in a green outfit with purple question marks all over.

She had long luscious brown hair and green eyes with a purple band around her eyes and a green bowler cap.

She turned to him and smirked lustfully at him as her eyes filled with love directed at him making him suck in a breath and hastily look away and blushed as she laughed loudly and walked over to him and gripped his chin and kissed him and left as she jumped out the window and landed in a van and drove off.

He stood there dazed but shook it off and ran over and broke the door open and turned the tower on.

He left in his batwing to the last offer.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey my peeps I'm back with the 3rd fucking page of I m the knight! So let's Go!

I own absolutely nothing!

Chp.3 Helga's fascination.

Naruto had landed from his glide behind two moons and smashed their heads together and swiftly used his grapnel to hook another mooks foot and pulled making him hit his face on the metal floor and k.o. himself then Naruto turned and threw a smoke pellet at the center of the rest of the mooks and as it went off he swooped in putting a boot to the face of one mook and swung a backlist to another and backflipped over a wild swing with his boot catching a moon in his forehead and finally he turned and uppercutted the final mook.

He told up after the smoke dissipated and made his way to the door the smoke around his legs as a lone security camera zoomed in on him as a pair of amber circular shades glinted and a red lipstick covered mouth curled up into a wicked smile.

Naruto stealthily made his way through the ship until he landed in an arena of sorts and a woman in a revealing black one piece and a pair of black gothic boots and bulky gauntlets. Her skin is a bright light blue and her hair was an electric blue and her eyes were an electrifying blue and she smirked haughtily at least until Naruto just Falcon punched her in the face with the attack catching her off guard and him to turn to see the marvelous and two really hot chicks right beside her.

(She says the same thing as in the game.)

Naruto raced her area after Fight with Ravager who surprised him by kissing him,and escaped but as he was running he didn't see a camera watching him.

The same woman as before was watching very closely as she slid a hand down to her crotch and started masturbating and she moaned and said " Why if I had known watching Miss Penguin would let me see the infamous Batman at work I would have done it sooner. I wonder what it will take to make you break Batman or should I say Mister Wayne. Hahaha."

With that Helga Strange came and sighed blissfully and continued to watch Naruto. Making plans to break him and make him hers.


End file.
